The Crush
by TakerTakeMe
Summary: Stephanie has a crush... What more should I say?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Stephanie McMahon stepped into the catering area of Monday Night Raw and looked around, looking for _him_. After a few moments of just scanning the room, she spotted him standing alone by a cooler full of bottled water. A smile crept to her lips as she observed him, just taking in every little detail of his appearance, from his long, straight hair to his awesome smile and that fantastic body he had. _Lord, does he have an awesome physique_, she thought as she watched him. _His body is so sexy and muscular... It just oozes sex appeal!_

"Why haven't you talked to him yet?" came an inquisitive male voice right in her left ear.

"Chris, you know why," she sighed, turning to face her best friend. "He makes me nervous and-"

"I know, I know," Chris Jericho interrupted. "When you get nervous, you get tongue-tied." The blonde man folded his arms across his chest as he observed his best friend, who had turned back around to look at the guy she had been crushing on for quite some time. "Look, why don't you just start off slow and go say hi?" he suggested after a moment. "If you just say hi, that could start the conversation, and then everything else will go smoothly."

"I can't," she said, wringing her hands nervously.

"And why not?" he demanded, eyeing her critically. "All you've got to do, Princess, is walk over there like you're getting a bottle of water and say hi. It's simple."

"It's not simple at all," she disagreed. "Because I can't even move my feet right now. My legs are shaking like Jell-O!"

"Oh, you big wimp," he said, and he scooped her up into his muscular arms.

"What are you _doing_?" she shrieked, putting her arms around his neck and burying her face against his shoulder. "Where are you _taking_ me?"

"To say hello to your man, duh," he said as he carried her across the room. He knew that people were looking at them, but he didn't care. People were always staring at them because they were always doing something crazy when they were together. "We're getting close to the cooler, Steph," he taunted in a singsong voice. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kick your ass tonight at the hotel," she vowed. She put her arms a little tighter around his neck and leaned up a little, so that her lips would brush against his ear. "On second thought, I might just squeeze you to death right now."

"Save it for later. We're here," he whispered, putting her down. He waited for her to say something, and when she just stood there speechless, he decided to speak instead. He walked the short distance to the water cooler, pulling her along, and casually grabbed a bottle of water. He opened it and took a swig, then turned to the muscular man standing next to him, the object of his best friend's affection. "Hey, Hunter," he spoke.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley turned around and smiled. "Hey there, Chris," he replied with a smile. He looked behind Chris and his smile got noticeably wider. "Hi, Stephanie," he said in a softer voice.

"Hello, Hunter," Stephanie replied in a low voice. She smiled shyly up at him. "What are you up to today?"

"Nothing much. I'm just about to go to the gym and work out a bit," Hunter replied. He flexed his muscles for her and grinned. "See, I have to work out to keep this awesome body of mine."

"Dude, what planet are you from? No one works out in the gym anymore," Chris teased. "I mean, check out my awesome body. Think I got it in the gym?"

"You mean _this_ awesome body?" Stephanie joked, wrapping her arms around Chris from behind and feeling his stomach. "I think I feel a little pudge here, Mr. Awesome Body."

"Really?" Chris asked, putting his hands on top of hers. He slowly started to push them down. "Go a little lower and you won't feel a little pudge... You'll feel a big _bulge_."

"Perv," she laughed, pulling away from him.

"But you love it," he reminded her, turning to smile at her. "And you love me."

"Of course," she said, shaking her head at him. She looked at Hunter, who was regarding them with one eyebrow raised. "See, Chris here doesn't have many other friends to love him, so I took it upon myself to befriend him and love him," she explained. "You know how that goes. It's kind of pitiful, isn't it?"

"Well, if I didn't have any friends, I wouldn't mind it if you befriended me," Hunter said with a shrug. "If you ask me, he's a lucky man."

"I am, aren't I?" Chris said with a grin. "I'm smart, I'm sexy, I'm a huge rock star... But most of all, I have this woman as my best friend, and that makes me the luckiest man alive." He put his arm around Stephanie's shoulder and pulled her against him.

Stephanie leaned against Chris and poked him playfully in the side. "I guess you forgot to mention how much you suck in the ring," she said in a mock serious tone. "Because you do...suck, that is."

"Steph," Chris gasped, putting one hand up to his heart. "I'm wounded!"

"You two are nuts," Hunter said with a laugh. He finished his bottle of water, then tossed it into a recycle bin. "So, I'm going to get going. I have to do my workout and everything, you know?"

"I'm telling you, man, there are other ways to keeping a great body, and they don't involve going to the gym..." Chris's voice trailed off as a thoughtful expression appeared on his face. "Actually," he said, tapping his chin. "I think it would be ok if you went to the gym, just as long as the woman doesn't mind the kinkiness of the situation... You've never minded, have you, Steph?"

"Chris!" Stephanie exclaimed, shoving him.

"Are you two going out?" Hunter asked curiously, looking at the two friends before him.

"Depends on your definition of going out," Chris said, smiling at the man standing in front of him. "I mean, if your definition of 'going out' includes hanging out all the time and sharing a bed sometimes when we're lonely... Then yeah, we're definitely going out."

"We are _not_," Stephanie said, glaring at Chris. "We're not an item, Hunter, we're just good friends. Really good friends."

"Yeah, really good," Chris agreed. "I know her _inside_ and out..."

"Interesting," Hunter said. "Well, I'll see you later, Chris. Later, Stephanie."

"Have fun at the gym!" Chris called cheerfully as Hunter began to walk away.

"Bye," Stephanie called after him as well. She sighed as she watched him walk away, thinking of how glorious his body looked. When he disappeared from her view, she turned to Chris and glared at him. "What was up with all the insinuating comments?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked innocently. "I wasn't saying anything bad, was I?" She frowned at him then, and he pouted. "Steph... You know I didn't mean any harm, and besides, I told the truth about everything. We _do_ hang out all the time and we _do_ share a bed when we're lonely."

"But not that way," she said, trying to stay mad at him, but it was impossible. He was just too charming, and she found herself smiling at him. "Why do I put up with you?" she asked as she started to lead the way out of the catering area.

"Because you love me," he said cockily. "You love me and you'd never be able to live without me. We're going to get married someday, Steph, because you won't be able to stand being apart from me..."

"In your dreams, Monkey Boy," she said, laughing at him as they reached the hallway.

"In _yours_, Sugar Pie, or shouldI say _up_ yours?" he countered, throwing his arms around her and starting to tickle her.

"Hey, no tickling in public!" she squealed, breaking out of his embrace and starting to run down the empty hallway.

"No one's around now," he pointed out, chasing her. "So there's no one to come to your rescue and save you from some merciless tickling at my hands."

"Wow, that was long-winded," she laughed, still running.

"I'll show you long-winded!" he promised, getting ever closer.

She made a sharp turn around a corner and ran smack into someone, another woman. They both fell down, and then Chris turned the corner and tripped over both of them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Stephanie exclaimed, reaching over to make sure the other woman was ok. "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course I'm ok! I'm Mickie James, and I'm like elastic! I can bounce back from anything, anytime, any place!" Mickie James said, bouncing up onto her feet. She seemed bubbly with excitement, even though she had just basically busted her ass. She held out her hand to help Stephanie up.

Stephanie looked at her for a minute, before cautiously taking her hand. "Whoa there," she murmured as the young woman quickly pulled her to her feet. She reached over to help Chris up, but Mickie already had her hand out, and he was looking at her in the most weird way...

"So are you just going to sit there, or are you gonna let me help you up?" Mickie asked, smiling at Chris.

"I'm going to let you help me up," Chris said, sounding awestruck. He held his hand out and then stood up. "What's your name again?" he asked her, cocking his head sideways to look at her.

"Mickie. Mickie James," she said. "You want me to spell that for you? It's M-I-"

"Mickie. I got it," Chris said, shaking his head at her. "Are you ok, though?"

"I'm fine. Perfect. Never been better," Mickie said with a grin. She looked at her watch. "Oh! I have to go! I have to meet Trish for lunch! Catch you guys later!" She skipped away down the hall, her short skirt flying up a little to expose some of the skin beneath.

"What the hell was that?" Stephanie asked when Mickie disappeared. When Chris didn't reply, she looked over at him. "Chris? Are you ok?"

"She's fascinating," Chris said absently. "Very fascinating."

"I think weird would be a more fitting word to describe her," she said, laughing as they started to walk again.

"Weird," he agreed. "But cute..."

**A/N: Don't ask where this story came from, because I have no clue, but here it is! Chris and Steph... I love 'em! And Mickie James is wacky, but cool... I know she's currently supposed to be "hating" Trish or whatever, but hey, it's fiction!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'm glad you made me talk to him today," Stephanie commented when Chris came into the room. It was later that night, and the two best friends were in their shared hotel room getting ready for bed. She had taken her shower already, and he had just gotten finished as well.

Chris sat down on the unoccupied bed and looked at Stephanie, who was sitting on the room's other bed. They always roomed together, and they always got rooms with two beds in them if at all possible. "Well, somebody had to," he said finally with a smirk. "I was getting tired of watching_ you_ watch _him_ all the time, you know? It's a bit stalkerish, if that's a word."

"I thought it was gonna be really difficult to talk to him, you know? But you really lightened the situation up, and I'm very...appreciative of you for doing that," she went on. "That made things a lot easier."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," he said with a smile. "Now enough talk about your beau... Let's talk about Mickie James..."

"There's only one word for her, Chrissy Poo," she said. "Psycho."

"I don't know, Steph. I actually think she's kind of hot," he admitted, lying back on the bed with his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. "And besides the whole hotness factor, I think she's a pretty interesting person."

"How would you know? You only talked to her briefly today," she pointed out, still sitting cross-legged on the other bed. "I mean, think about it, Chris. She busted her ass, then hopped up, helped us up, and skipped away with her ass showing. _How_ does that make her interesting? Enlighten me, _por favor_..."

"She skipped away with her very _nice_ ass showing, that's what made her interesting," he said with a grin. "I mean, it was so round and-ow! No pillow-throwing! We're having a serious conversation."

"Serious conversation? You and me? Ha!" she laughed, thinking it was the funniest thing he'd ever said to her. "Serious conversation? I never thought I'd hear that phrase come from your mouth."

"I'm _serious_, Steph," he insisted, sitting up and tossing the pillow she'd thrown at him back at her. "All joking aside, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since we ran into her, and that was hours ago."

"Aw, how sweet. You have a crush on her!" she exclaimed, jumping up off the bed. "Chrissy has a _crush_! Chrissy has a _crush_!"

"Keep it down! These walls are paper thin," he said, putting a finger to his lips.

"Ok, ok," she said, sitting back down. "So what do you like about her most?"

"Well first, she's really pretty," he began with a smile.

"Leave it to you to like her because she's pretty," she muttered. "What is it with you guys liking girls because they're pretty? What about us girls with substance and depth? We just get used, tossed aside, and forgotten about like...like used tampons."

"You didn't let me finish. I also like how excited and energetic she seems to be," he went on, ignoring her reference to used tampons. "Like, her personality is so bubbly and...elastic."

"Yeah, ok," she scoffed. "You like her because she's _elastic_. A lot of things are elastic. Rubber bands are elastic. That's not a very good reason."

"I think it's a good enough reason," he protested. "And have I ever tried to talk you out of having a crush on Hunter?"

"No," she admitted. "But I've worked with him for a very long time, and you don't even know this Mickie James girl..."

"Relax, Steph. It's not like I'm going to freaking propose to her or something," he said, rolling his eyes playfully. "I mean, I'm allowed to have a crush, right? Because you have a crush and I'm oh-so-lonely because you're always pining after Hunter. Don't you think it's about time I start liking someone?"

"You have a point," she said after a minute, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, I was beginning to wonder if you were a bit queer because you haven't been on a date with a girl in a really long time, and before you speak, I don't count."

"Queer? If I'm so queer, I wouldn't even be thinking about doing this, now would I?" he asked. Before she could ask what he was talking about, he had dived over to her and pinned her to the bed, holding her hands above her head with one powerful hand and straddling her hips. He leaned down close to her and she looked up at him wide-eyed.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice low and hushed as she stared up at him in disbelief. She was too surprised to even move.

"Proving how, um, not queer I am," he said, flashing her a smile as his lips neared hers. He looked into her eyes, then down at her lips, concentrating on those instead. His head tilted slightly to the right as he stared at her lips. "You know, Steph, you have really nice lips..."

"So they say," she said, a little breathlessly.

"I can see myself kissing these lips," he went on, his lips getting a little closer to her own, grazing them just the slightest bit as he spoke. "Pucker up, Princess... I'm about to give you the smooch of a lifetime!"

"Chris, you idiot, get off me before I knee you in the balls!" she exclaimed, finally breaking out of her trance-like state.

"So you finally acknowledge that I have a set," he muttered, getting off of her and laughing. He hopped over in his bed and laid down, looking over at her. "Maybe you're the queer one, Steph... And maybe your 'crush' on Hunter is really just a cover-up for your crush on Trish or Candice Michelle, or maybe even Mickie..."

"Oh Chris, you got me all figured out! Darn it!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes at him and sitting up. "I'm only pretending to like Hunter, but my real crush is on Mickie... She's so hot!"

"Isn't she, though?" he agreed. "I think I'm going to just jump into this head first and get her number tomorrow."

"You sure do move quickly, you just met her today, remember?" she reminded him.

"I know, but I don't plan on taking the route that you're taking with Hunter," he countered. "Seriously, you need to just tell him how you feel and ask him out or something. Did you see the way he felt like he had to flex his muscles for you earlier? He might already have the hots for you."

"You think so?" she asked, a smile playing at her lips.

"It's a real possibility, Princess, but you'll never know for sure unless you-"

"Talk to him, I know," she finished. "I'll make a deal with you. If you talk to Mickie tomorrow, I'll work up the nerve to talk to Hunter."

"Deal, so start thinking of what you're going to say to him," he told her. He couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. "Lighten up, Steph, everything's going to go fine."

"If you say so..."

"I do, so let's get some sleep, it's sleepy time," he answered, reaching over to turn the light off. He laid back down on his side and tried to make out her features in the dark. "Goodnight, Steph."

"Night, Chrissy."


End file.
